


Comic Mischief

by Newspapervillage



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, NSFW, Scooby Doo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspapervillage/pseuds/Newspapervillage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera discovers something unexpected about her boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, blahdiblah.

Comic Mischief

"Where's governor Ferguson today?"

Vera walked down one of the long hallways of Wentworth with Linda, the blonde woman with a bored look on her face as she asked the question, as though she asked out of obligation as opposed to actual interest. Vera looked up and replied.

"She had the day off today, asked me to take her place until I finish."

Miss Miles nodded before turning the corner, running into an out of breath Will.

"Franky's started shit again with one of the inmates. Fletch is putting Boomer in the slot as we speak. Linda, I need you to help get the inmates back into H4. Vera, can you let Ferguson know? There's gonna be a bit of paperwork." Will breathed out in a rush before grabbing Linda's arm and running back to the rowdy inmates.

Vera watched them leave, before turning back the way she had come and walking hastily towards Ferguson's office. Opening the door and quickly closing it, Vera moved to her bosses desk before sitting down on the chair. She picked up the phone, dialled Ferguson's number and waited for Joan to pick up. No answer. Vera quickly redialled only to reach message bank again. This was definitely not like Ferguson. No matter what she was doing, her phone was always answered. Vera started to get worried. Checking the time she noticed her shift was nearly over. The deputy lifted herself from the chair and grabbed her walky-talky.

"2-4 to 2-7. Just put the paperwork on Ferguson's desk, she'll sort it out tomorrow, it's time for me to go, see you tomorrow."

"2-7 to 2-4. Roger that, see you tomorrow, Vera."

Vera began to take her effects off, her belt in her hand as she walked to the locker room. Placing everything in her locker, she grabbed the see through bag full of her belongings, pulling her keys out of it. Smiling at the officer standing behind the desk and she scanning her card, Vera exited the prison, pulling her keys up in front of her eyes and searching for her car keys. As she searched she found a small golden key on her keychain, widening her eyes in realisation, Vera pulled the key from the others, staring intently. She had forgotten she still had it. Ferguson had had to go to a conference and asked Vera to look after her house for a couple of days while she attended. Vera gripped the key in her hand before looking around quickly and getting into her car, she pulled out of the car park and drove towards her bosses house.

~

Vera stood at the front door of Ferguson's house, waiting for her boss to answer the door. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Vera gripped her keys tightly, sighing deeply before sticking the golden key into the keyhole and turning. Hearing the door click, Vera pulled it open before entering and closing it quietly behind her. Looking around the hall, Vera took a few steps further in, calling out for her boss.

"Governor?"

The short woman turned into the kitchen, looking around before turning into the lounge room.

"Governor Ferguson?"

Vera rubbed her hands together as she searched the rest of the house...except for one room. Stopping in front of the closed door, Vera stared at the knob as her fingers twisted together. Standing there for a good five minutes, she finally reached for the knob, twisting slowly and opening the door before gasping sharply.  
Ferguson lay there in the queen sized bed, fast asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed heavily. Vera gazed at her sleeping boss, her dark hair spread over the fluffy pillows behind her as she lay curled to the side, her arms bent upwards, hands next to her face. Vera blushed as she realised that she was staring, snapping her gaze to the floor and moving towards the bed. Feeling the mattress sink underneath her as she sat on the edge of the bed, Vera turned towards her boss and touched her shoulder.

"Governor," she whispered softly, shaking the woman slightly. Ferguson let out a quiet noise, not waking up. "Joan," Vera called slightly louder, touching her hand to the older woman's cheek. Ferguson jolted awake.

"Jesus! What?" Ferguson exclaimed, startled at her sudden wake up. Looking up at Vera groggily, The woman slowly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Vera. Wha-Why are you here? How did you get in?"

Vera blushed awkwardly, rubbing her arm with her hand. "W-when you asked me to watch over your house...You didn't take the key back from me. A-and I tried ringing you, but you didn't answer, S-so I came to see if you were okay, and-is that Scooby Doo?"

Ferguson's eyes widened before following Vera's gaze to her chest where her flannelette pyjamas were visible. Blinking quickly, Ferguson forced her blanket up over her shoulders, covering the childish pyjamas. Vera blinked up at the taller woman, surprised when she saw the hint of a blush covering her cheeks. Ferguson met her eyes before sighing and pulling the blanket back down.

"I guess there's no point in denying it, is there?"

Vera stared at the light green pyjama top, Scooby Doo in different positions breaking up the colour.

"Vera?"

Vera blushed as she heard her name being called out, forcing her stare up to Ferguson's face before smiling shyly.

"Th-that's so unexpected...it's actually quite cute."

Ferguson's stared at her deputy in shock before turning her lips up in an awkward smile.

"There's a marathon on TV today," Ferguson's cheeks coloured. "Some anniversary for Scooby Doo."

"So you got the day off just to watch it?"

Vera smiled cheekily, catching her bosses gaze.

"N-no! My scheduled day off just fell on this day-I-I....do you want to watch it with me?"

Ferguson looked almost shy as she rubbed her hands together, and, Vera had to admit to herself that although this was definitely unexpected from the fierce woman, it was one of the most adorable things she'd ever seen. Vera was quiet for a moment before Ferguson spoke again.

"No, don't worry. Forget I said anything."

Vera shook her head fiercely before smiling again.

"Can I make us some tea?"

Joan's head snapped up and she smiled slightly.

"Of course."

As Vera left the room, Ferguson turned to the large TV in her room and switched it on, the theme song to Scooby Doo ringing out through the room as Joan snuggled into her bed, waiting for Vera to come back.

~

"I think she did it. The hotel manager."

Vera smiled over at Ferguson as she said it, their backs against the head board of Joan's bed, Scooby Doo playing on the TV in front of them.

"Nah, it's gotta be the janitor. Look at how creep he is," Ferguson replied, pointing at the screen. Vera shook her head.

"He's got no motive. Mrs. Ritch does though. She's trying to get more publicity for her hotel by pretending it's haunted."

Joan smiled and shook her head, taking a sip of the tea beside her.

"I guess we'll see at the end."

Vera nodded as she turned back to the TV, watching her boss from the corner of her eye. The older woman sat with her hair flowing down her back, little tufts popping out here and there. Her cute Scooby Doo pyjamas were rumpled and from her position, Vera spied that the woman was only wearing her plain black panties instead of the matching Scooby Doo pants. Blushing deeply at the sight of her bosses pale thigh. Glancing quickly up to Joan's face, whose gaze was focused on the TV screen, Vera sighed slightly, watching the content look on the other woman's face. Before she realised what she was doing, Vera lifted her hand and softly stroked Joan's cheek before turning her face around and kissing her boss gently on the lips. Ferguson let out a surprised noise before returning the kiss, Vera's hand in her hair as she deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together lazily as they sat on the bed together. Suddenly, Vera pulled herself up, not breaking the kiss as she slowly lifted her legs over Ferguson's, seating herself in Joan's lap. Joan moaned slightly before breaking the kiss reluctantly to look at the woman straddling her.

"I..." Vera kissed her quickly before Joan broke off again. "...never thought you'd be the one..." Vera kissed her again, sliding her hands under Ferguson's pyjamas, feeling the older woman's warm skin. "...to make the first move," Ferguson finished out of the corner of her mouth as Vera kissed her harder, pulling the Scooby Doo shirt up, exposing Ferguson's breasts. Vera broke the kiss and looked down, staring at the dark nipples before taking one in her mouth. Joan through her head back and moaned softly as she held the smaller woman's head to her chest. Grinding her hips into the woman on top of her, Ferguson detached Vera from her breast only to kiss her forcefully, their tongues battling each other as Joan pulled Vera's shirt from her skirt and began to release the buttons. The governor felt her deputy grind her hips into her own as their lips parted before Vera moved to her neck, sucking and biting while Ferguson pulled the officer's shirt from Vera's body.  
The younger woman detached herself from her bosses neck, a dark pink mark beginning to form there as she lifted Ferguson's shirt over her head and threw it over her shoulder. Looking down at the strong woman beneath her, Vera smiled saucily before pulling herself down to the only piece of clothing Joan had left. Pulling her hands behind the woman and slipping her hands under the seam, Vera gripped her boss's ass softly as she worked the panties down, exposing Ferguson's wet pussy before throwing the panties off the bed.

"You're overdressed, Vera," Ferguson purred as she tugged on Vera's loose hair softly. Vera blushed as she reached behind her and began to unclip her lacy bra, struggling with the hooks until Ferguson reached around her, pulling the shy woman into her chest as she slowly unhooked the bra and pulled the straps over her shoulders. Joan felt the woman in her arms softly kiss her breasts before pulling herself up and flinging her bra off, taking Ferguson's head and kissing her roughly. Vera moaned as the governor squeezed her hips, moving one hand from her head down to Ferguson's and squeezing it. Joan smiled slightly before pulling the zip of the black pencil skirt down and tugging it down over her short legs. Breaking the kiss again, Ferguson pulled Vera's left nipple into her mouth, sucking softly as Vera bucked her hips. Feeling Vera's hands slip down over her sides, Joan sucked harder, causing a feral moan to burst out of Vera's mouth. Then she felt the fingers on her clit.

"V-Vera," she moaned, not having had someone touch her in quite some time. Vera pulled Joan's lips back to hers as she quickened her fingers, swirling them quickly as Joan bucked beneath her. Ferguson was close as Vera quickened her pace, only to moan in utter disappointment when Vera took her hand away. Joan snapped her eyes open angrily before seeing that Vera had positioned her face between her legs. Looking up shyly, Vera smiled before continuing to attack Ferguson's clit with her tongue. Moaning deeply, Ferguson gripped the back of Vera's head, bucking her hips into her face as she felt small fingers wiggle into her pussy. The fingers thrust into her deeply while Vera's tongue swirled around her clit vigorously and Joan felt herself come undone, tremors racking her body as she rode the waves of pleasure, growling deeply as Vera pulled herself up and kissed her, the taste of her juices on her lips. As they kissed, Joan slowly turned them around, straddling Vera as the smaller woman lay on the messy bed. Smiling down at her, Joan pulled her deputy's panties off before stroking the woman's slit. Vera sighed softly as she concentrated on her boss's touch before something snapped her attention from the woman playing with her.

"It's Mrs. Ritch! She was the ghost all along!" The TV rang out through the room, Scooby Doo still on the screen.

"I told you so," Vera grinned before moaning as she felt two fingers enter her.

As her deputy collapsed into herself, moaning loudly, Ferguson threw her head back and laughed.


End file.
